A Normal Life
by Yodmitsu
Summary: You are living a normal life. Yes, a normal life. Well… Let us rephrase that. You were living a normal life. You have been thrown into a dangerous world... Such a cruel world. But no matter how cliche this is, you have been saved, only to be thrown back into a world of darkness as you learn of the mafia and your identity. ReaderxHibari
1. Chapter 1

**You are living a normal life. Yes, a normal life. Well… Let us rephrase that. You _were _living a normal life. **

You belonged to a middle-class family, went to a prestigious elementary school, and took a fancy to fencing. You had a loving family, which consisted of a beautiful mother, an intelligent father, and a gentle older brother. You also had a spunky best friend, who was like a sister to you. However, you were stripped of all this in just half an hour. Why? _You don't know._ Your naive mind couldn't process what had happened.

You returned home from school one afternoon. Eager to tell your parents about a science project you did in class, you burst into the house with a wide smile. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I did today!"

You looked around the room. You were greeted by neither your Mommy's warm hug nor your Daddy's wide smile. Rather, you were greeted by silence. Hesitantly, you closed the door behind you and went into the kitchen. The lights were left on, and you could hear water boiling in a pot. You were confused. Very confused.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

…

"Big bro?"

…

You walked into the living room, hoping that someone was there. As you walked into the room, your eyes met with a man in a black suit. You stared. He stared. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "Are you [name]?"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers," you said quietly. The man chuckled at your response. "I am a friend. There is no need to worry." He gestured for you to come closer. You took a step forward. And then another step. And then another. And another. And another. And another. Now, you were an arm's length away from him. You noticed he was staring at you intently. It was not your face, though. It was your neck.

"You have such a beautiful necklace…" He started to reach out to you, but you flinched and jumped back. You closed your hand over the cross pendant you were wearing.

"Mommy told me that nobody is allowed to touch it."

"Did she say why?"

"No, but you can't touch it."

The man stood up and walked towards you. You backed away slowly as he got closer to you. Suddenly, you broke off to a run. He easily caught you by your arm and wrapped his other arm around your waist tightly. "Let me go!" You screamed. "Let GO!" You flailed, but your efforts were futile. He was too strong for a child. You started to cry. "Mommy… Daddy… Brother… Help me…" You bawled and hiccupped.

"Shut. Up!" The man who caught you growled in annoyance. Another man in the same suit walked in and sighed. He spoke in a language you couldn't comprehend, and the man who held you nodded.

He came up to you and grabbed you by your hair. This time, you knew what he was saying. "Listen kid, be a good girl and you won't get hurt." You cried even louder at those words. He cursed and shoved something into your mouth. In a few minutes, you blacked out. Never to live the life you were once accustomed to anymore.

* * *

**Welcome to my new series. This time, I am trying to write in second person. :) I hope you will enjoy it, and I hope this backstory wasn't too boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…" You opened your eyes and blinked a couple of times. Slowly sitting up on the bed, you heaved a sigh. _A dream of the past… How long has it been since then? _You hugged your knees under the white blanket and stared across the dull room. _A year? No. I've been here a lot longer than that. _Your days at the base were harsh. You felt so exhausted and pathetic that you didn't bother to keep track of the time any longer. The people here trained you relentlessly and barely fed you enough each night. You were small, sickly, and pale, yet you managed to survive. How? _They_ were keeping you alive. _They_ didn't want you to die. _They_ needed you. Why? You have no clue. From the day you arrived to now, you still didn't know why.

The metal door to your room slammed open as a familiar figure stood at the threshold. "Time to get your lazy ass out of bed." You turned your head and faced the man. He gave a _tsk _and gritted his teeth. "Hurry up or I will drag you out of bed myself." You blankly stared at him, although you were slightly amused by his impatience. "Get up NOW!" He roared.

Knowing that you shouldn't mess around anymore, you scrambled out of bed and meekly walked up to him. The smell of a strong cologne invaded your sense of smell, and you couldn't help but let the disgust show on your face. Ignoring your look, the man grabbed your shoulder and shoved you into the hallway. You stood there for a few seconds, wondering why he is not leading you to the training room. "Go to the Boss. He is waiting for you in the office." You felt your blood run cold. Although you rarely saw him, much less be sent to his room, you were terrified of him.

On the day you were kidnapped, the men brought you to him. He slapped you awake and grabbed your head, studying you with his cold eyes while you stared at him with fear. "This is it?" He growled. The two men nodded nervously. "Tch, how pathetic." He shoved you onto the ground and walked back to his desk. "I want it trained, you hear? Do not give it any special treatment just because it is a child. A tool is still a tool."

"Yes, sir." The two men bowed before taking you by the arms and dragging you out of the room.

A kick to your rear snapped you back into reality. "Move it! What do you think you are? Making the Boss wait on you…" You quickly got up from the floor and silently went on your way. It was a long walk, but you got to the office eventually. Reluctantly, you knocked on the door. "Come in," said a rough voice. You opened the door and walked into the room, anticipating that you will be punished for taking so long.

"So, how have you been doing?" You refused to answer, so he continued. "I congratulate you for being able to live this long. You were not as weak as I originally thought you would be." You kept your gaze on the floor and remained silent. "Look at me as I speak." Fear kept your head fixated in its place. _BANG_. A bullet hit the space right in front of your feet. "I told you to look at me as I speak."

You slowly shifted your gaze to the gun in his hand. Then, you looked at his face. He sneered at you. "Good." He placed the gun onto the desk. "Have you been wondering why you were here? Have you ever thought about why it was you that was kidnapped and not just another kid?" You gave a small nod. "You will find out shortly. First, I want you to come closer to me." You hesitantly walked to his desk. Suddenly, he grabbed your pendant and pulled it off its chain.

An excruciating pain jolted through your body and you dropped to the floor on your hands. You wanted to scream badly, but you refused to do that in front of _him_. He laughed as your face contorted with pain. "What was that, you ask? I will gladly tell you." He dangled your cross between his fingers. "Inside you is a weapon, beautiful but deadly in its full form. You are its vessel. However…" _Stop… The pain… Stop. Stop! SToP!_ He walked up to you and kneeled down. "Your body is not familiar with such level of power, so a limiter was made for you." You extended your arm, but before you could grab your pendant, you collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Our dear daughter…" _

_Your parents looked at you with sadness in their eyes. Your brother stood behind them, his back turned towards you._

"_Mother! Father! Brother!" You broke into a run. As you got closer to them, the surroundings cracked like glass. Shards fell, revealing the once obscure darkness. _

"_[Name]… Do not be led astray… Do not let it control you…"_

_Your parents turned around and started to walk away with your brother. You continued to run after them. You screamed for them. As everything started to fade away, your mother turned around._

"_We love you. Please remember that."_

You woke up, gasping. You sat up and quickly scanned your surroundings. _Damn. _It seems as if you were still in the Boss's room. You quickly reached for your neck and sighed in relief. The pendant was back where it should be. You stood up and faced the Boss. "About time you woke up." He gave you an annoyed look. You returned his gaze with a blank stare.

"Now that you are awake, I shall tell you the main reason why you are here. I am giving you your very first mission." You nodded. "We will be ambushing a mafia family that has been hindering our progress. You, along with a group of my men, will kill every single person in there. Understood?" You nodded again. "Good. You will be provided with weapons. Do not fail me."

Oh, how much you really did want to fail the Boss. You really didn't want to do this mission. However, the consequences will be brutal if you were to not obey his orders. The Boss told you to meet his men at the first floor and dismissed you.

* * *

You were told to act at the gates of the building, and so you did. You yelled for help and sobbed relentlessly (with the help of a few kicks and punches). It didn't take long for someone to come out. A tan man in a black suit walked out. He had blonde hair and stern eyes. His gaze softened slightly at the sight of you. Honestly, you looked pitiful with your ragged clothes and sickly body. He looked at the surroundings outside of the gates. After confirming that no one was there, he cautiously opened the entrance and allowed you in. As you two walked into the building, the questioning started.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" You remained silent as you wiped away your tears. "Can you at least tell me your name?" You refused to reply, but after a few moments of painful silence, you mumbled your name. The man grunted in response.

"Come in," said an old voice. It seems as if the person was aware that you two were approaching his room. The man opened the door and walked in with you trailing behind.

"Ah, Iemitsu. I've been expecting you." You looked at the old man. He seemed to be in his sixties. From what you have been told, he is the ninth boss of the Vongola family. He is your main target. He looked back at you. "Hello, there. Who might you be?" He gave a warm smile. You were unfamiliar with such a kind look and ended up staring at the floor. "Haha, a shy one aren't you?"

Iemitsu walked up to him and spoke softly, so you could not hear. "Is that so?" The old boss spoke in reply and looked at you again. _Oh no… Is it possible that they already know of the ambush? _You felt a bit uneasy as you stood there. Just at that moment, all the windows in the building shattered. You can hear the shouts of men and the bullets that ripped the air. This is your chance. You ran up to Iemitsu and threw an uppercut. He dodged it by a close measure and gripped your arm. You launched a kick, causing him to let go of you in order to dodge it. The close combat continued, but Iemitsu had a lot more experience than you. You ended up getting punched in the chest, and you crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh boy, look at what we have here." Your boss walked in covered in blood. The Ninth, still sitting at his desk, calmly looked at him while Iemitsu glared. "Timoteo, how are you?" Your boss gave a malevolent smile.

"You have gone too far this time… Using a child like this." The Ninth shook his head in disappointment.

"It is not a child. It is a thing. A powerful thing." Your boss gestured you to come closer to him. Realizing what he wanted to do, you inched further away from him. _I don't want to feel that pain… Not again. Not again, please. _"Tsk." He strode to you and forcefully pulled off the pendant.

"AAAAAAAGH!" You cried out in pain and held your head. _The shocks… The shocks… It's too much… Stop… _The Ninth's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you do to her?"

Your boss smirked. "You'll see…"

* * *

**Fuaah. This one took me a while. I hope I didn't make Iemitsu and Timoteo too OOC.**


End file.
